


五次Bucky的朋友听他说起Stevie，一次他们终于见到他了

by joankindom



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>五次Bucky在军队的朋友们认为他在家里有个小炮仗一样的女朋友，直到那一次他们终于见到了传说中的“Stevie”，才发现自己错得有多离谱。</p>
            </blockquote>





	五次Bucky的朋友听他说起Stevie，一次他们终于见到他了

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5 Times Bucky's Friends Heard About Stevie and 1 Time They Met Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523880) by [heartsdesire456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456). 



1.

Clint走过去的时候正好看到Wilson和Bishop在翻白眼：“怎么了？”

“Barnes刚讲完他家里的女朋友。”Wison说，从脚下的小冰箱里拿出一罐苏打递给他。Clint探头看到Barnes正在和新来的一个下士来来回回地踢着足球，很显然正在赞美他女朋友的美好品德。

Bishop摇了摇头：“那个女孩肯定有一对像我的头这么大的胸脯，以及一个维密模特的屁股。”

Clint挑了挑眉毛。“看好了，”他说着把手围在嘴边叫道，“喂！BARNES!”看到Barnes转了过来，他推了一下Bishop，“跟我们说说Stevie的手！”

Barnes的表情一下子亮得像是圣诞节要来了，会意地点了点头，朝那个跟他玩球的女孩子转过去，眼睛里出现了那种梦幻的神情，开始示意起自己的手。Wilson哼了一声，摇了摇头：“真可悲，老天啊。”

Clint耸了耸肩：“呃，如果我家里有一个像她听起来那么‘棒’的女孩，我也一定会为她神魂颠倒的。”

Bishop对此嗤之以鼻，拍了拍Wilson的手臂：“哈，Barton和一个女孩子！这真是好笑！”

Clint翻了个白眼，忽略了他们，转身去看Barnes微笑的样子，想到了自己家里的女孩。

 

 

2.

Sam朝Barnes看去，看到他一下倒回到自己的床铺上，脸上挂着难过的笑容看着手里的信。他踢了踢Barton的床铺，后者坐了起来。他点头示意了一下，Barton看了过去，扬起一边眉毛，坐到了自己床铺边缘。“怎么了，Barnes？”他问。

Barnes有些惊讶地抬起头，然后又看回他手上的信。“哦，只是Stevie给我写的信，”他摇了摇头，叹了口气合上了信纸，把它放回到信封里去，“那个混蛋又生病了。跟我说这次咳嗽比以往任何一次都要严重。”他叹了口气，双手放到后脑勺上，“Stevie常常生病。因为不怎么样的免疫系统。我们还是小孩子的时候就一直是这个样子了。”他看上去很担心，“一想到没有人可以帮忙就让我难受得要死，那肯定很辛苦。”

Barton皱了皱眉头：“噢，那可真糟糕。Stevie一个人住吗？没有家人什么的？”

“没有。小可怜的妈妈在我们高中毕业没多久就去世了。”Barnes站了起来，靠在了床铺后面的墙上，“我们搬到了一起，这样我就能在在家的时候帮帮忙。我们搬到一起的时候，我已经在军队里了，所以我总是来来回回地去训练啊值班啊什么的，然后就被派遣到这了，但是Stevie可以靠我的津贴帮忙度日，鉴于艺术商店的工资并不高，在退伍军人部做志愿者则完全没钱拿。”他有些恍惚地笑了，看向那盒信封，“但这没关系。我很快就可以回家了。我只希望Stevie别病得厉害到没办法在星期四跟我Skype视频，我已经两个星期没见到那张精致的小脸蛋了。”

Sam轻轻笑了起来。“我们看的出来。你们的Skype视频隔得越久，你的描述就越夸张。从‘甜美的小脸蛋’到‘精致’，再到‘大自然最美的奇迹’。“他打趣道，Barnes翻了个白眼，站起来伸了个懒腰。

“如果你看到Stevie的脸，你会知道我在说什么的，难道不是吗？”

Sam和Barton同时夸张地叹了一口气，看着Barnes出门去找吃的东西，在他离开后大笑了起来。

 

 

3.

Kate被突然从休闲中心冲出来的Barnes吓了一跳，打开的门还撞上了她的背，但是Barnes就只是怒气冲冲地大踏步走了。“搞什么鬼？！”她冲上去问他，“你用那个该死的门打到我了！”

他放慢了脚步，深深地吸了一口气，又吐了出来。“操，我很抱歉，Bishop，”他嘟囔着转身面向她，“我不应该对门发脾气，真抱歉它打到你了。”他的语气很真诚。

她挑起一边眉毛：“你该死的到底因为什么这么沮丧？”

Barnes咆哮了一声——他真的在咆哮——放在身体两侧的的双手握成了拳：“某个该死的吵闹鬼把Stevie狠狠揍了一顿，而那个笨蛋还不愿意去看那该死的医生，因为我们没有钱，现在那个愚蠢的混蛋断了一根手指，却只让该死的邻居包起来就完事了。”

Kate的下巴几乎都要掉下来了：“有人袭击了Stevie？！”

“这也不算新鲜事，”看到Kate惊讶地瞪着他，Barnes耸了耸肩，“Stevie常常跟别人打架。瘦成那个样子却总是不会在别人满嘴脏话的时候退缩，你知道吧？”他叹了口气，揉了揉自己的鼻梁，“我只是希望可怜的、愚蠢的我爱上的那个笨蛋可以更小心一点，可以去看个该死的医生。我一直在说‘Stevie，钱我们可以稍后再还’，但是不！自尊强到要不是非常严重的事情绝不愿意冒着欠债的风险。”

“这真是傻得要命。”她直白地说，不是很在乎让Barnes知道她觉得他的女朋友太疯狂了，但Barnes只是响亮地大笑了一声。

“哦，相信我，我知道。”

 

 

4\. 

Clint被门外压低的讲话声吵醒了，他呻吟了一声坐了起来，拖着脚走到门口想去叫不管外面的谁闭嘴，但是从门缝里，他看到在外面的是Barnes，手上拿着卫星电话。他皱起了眉头，想打开门去看看是不是一切都好，但在听到Barnes的话时停了下来。

“Stevie，我知道，甜心，”Barnes的脸色很苍白，“我知道。我保证我知道。听着，我们会想出办法来的。被解雇是不怎么妙，但是你会没事的。”他把头靠在墙上，闭着眼睛听着电话那头的人在讲话，“拜托你不要这么做，如果你觉得是肺炎的话，别该死地干坐在家里好吗？去看那该死的医生——不！宝贝，拜托，我在这里都能听到你费劲的呼吸声！快去看医生。”

Clint担心地看着Barnes明显地吞咽了一下， 当他抬头看向天花板的时候，他的眼眶里含着泪水。“求求你，不要这么对我，Stevie，”他的声音在颤抖，“如果你就这么抛下我死了，特别是在我不在你身边的时候，我绝对绝对不会原谅你的。如果没别的办法，去找我妈妈。求求你不要冒这个险。我不能失去你。”他哽咽住了，“所有这些，所有这些见鬼的战争，都不在我们预料之内，我知道自己没有像应该做的那样在你身边，但是我马上就可以回去了。我要回家了，再也不用理会这些事了。我——我就要回去了，然后马上就可以开始在基地工作，我不希望回家的时候却没有人在等我，Stevie。”他呜咽着她的名字，Clint的胸腔一紧，“我爱你，好吗？等我回去之后，我们会想出办法来的。我会想办法确保我们可以付清医药费的。就快点去看医生，如果需要帮助的话，打电话给我妈。”

Clint准备退回房间去了，他觉得自己偷听得够多了，但是在听到Barnes低语的时候，他却觉得喉间的异物感更严重了。“我需要你好吗？我爱你已经爱了人生的三分之二那么久了，我打算用接下去的时间继续爱你，所以等我回去的时候，你得在那里。”

过了一会儿，Clint听到Barnes回房间了，仍旧在吸着鼻子。

 

 

5.

Sam正在清理他的枪，Barnes在桌子边上坐了下来，看上去很焦虑：“Wilson，你结婚了吗？”

Sam笑了一声：“见鬼的才没有！”

Barnes看了一圈其他人。“Romanov！”他喊了一声，那个刚巡逻回来的，可怕的红发女人朝他看了过来，“你结婚了吗？”

她哼了一声。“见鬼的才没有，”她朝这边走了过来，走过Sam，坐在了Barton身边，把靴子放在了他的大腿上。“怎么，你要向我求婚吗？”她挑起眉毛问道。

Barton也哼了一声。“你结婚了。干得漂亮，Nat。”他说，Sam惊讶地看向Bishop，后者只是冲他耸了耸肩。

Barnes呻吟了一声。“你要怎么叫一个人跟你结婚？”他问所有人道，看上去绝望极了，“我问了所有认识的人，但是他们没一个能帮上忙。那些已婚的也只是‘哈哈蠢货’就走开了！”

“你要叫Stevie嫁给你吗？”Sam问他，Barnes把脑袋搁在桌子上。

“我本来这么打算的，”他的脑袋埋在桌子上嘟囔着，然后又抬头面向Barton，“你那天晚上听到我讲电话了。”Sam困惑地看着Barton那一脸像是车灯前的小鹿一样被吓到的表情。

“该死的，兄弟，我很抱歉！我不知道你看到我了，我只是不想让你尴尬，不是想打探——”

“不，不，没关系的，”Barnes挥了挥手，“Stevie被炒鱿鱼了，因为那个笨蛋得了支气管炎，再加上哮喘，都快要不能呼吸了——谢天谢地不是肺炎——还因为担心只靠我的津贴没法度日而抓了狂，我得想个办法让那个瘦兮兮的疾病吸引体有个医疗保险，我想最好的办法就是我们结婚。”

Sam轻笑了出来。“军人配偶确实有不错的保险和家用津贴。”他附和道，Barnes点了点头。

“我就是这么想的。”

“为什么你们到现在还没结婚？”Bishop有些好奇，“你说起Stevie就像是你的星星或是什么肉麻兮兮的东西。你们在一起多久了？很多年了吧？”

Clint突然笑了起来：“兄弟，他那天在电话里说‘我爱你已经爱了人生的三分之二那么久了’。”

Bucky点了点头：“我从小就认识Stevie了。大概十一二岁的时候爱上了那个伶牙俐齿，有着最美丽笑容的家伙。尽管我那时候都不知道那种感觉是什么。我们从高中起就在一起了。然后住在一起大概有十年了，差不多。”

Bishop翻了个白眼：“没错，要我说，结婚是个好主意，你这个笨蛋。我简直不敢相信你花了这么久才想到要结婚。”

“我猜，”他翻了个白眼，“结婚看上去好像没什么必要，你知道的？我们从来没讲过孩子什么的，所以我不觉得结婚是我们要考虑的事，因为除了要孩子以及让这变得更方便以外，婚姻只是一张纸而已，真的。我不需要什么东西来告诉自己我全心全意地爱着那个漂亮的小东西。”他露出了那种黏糊糊的笑容。

Romanov笑了起来：“你应该一回去就和这个人结婚，你这个傻瓜。”

Barnes的表情亮了起来：“哦，是的，我还从来没有跟你讲过Stevie对吧，我讲过吗？！”Sam，Barton和Bishop都夸张地呻吟了一声，看着他一下子跳起来，拽着Romanov走开了，已经开始在讲他的女朋友有多么棒，她的脸蛋有多么完美。

 

 

+1

飞机刚在华盛顿落地，他们就去拿行李了。Bishop，Wilson和Barton落后了Bucky好几歩，嘲笑着他那副急匆匆去拿行李，好尽早到等候处的样子。Steve没有等Bucky坐民航飞机回纽约，他和华盛顿的其他家庭一样来这里接他。

他们一转过围栏，就看到了那处用警戒线隔开来的家属等候区，Bucky看到了那个熟悉的金色脑袋就在那旁边。他的心脏几乎要跳到喉咙口了，他用尽全身力气才控制住自己不要跑起来。他担心他的朋友会拿这个嘲笑他一辈子，所以只是快步走了起来。

但是等Steve看到他之后，他就几乎忘记了所有的自尊。他把东西扔在了地上，肩上的背包也卸了下来，好钻过那根分开了他和Steve的警戒线。“上帝啊，Stevie。”他在Stevie撞进他怀里的时候松了一口气。

“Bucky，Bucky，Bucky，”他歇斯底里地笑了起来，胳膊紧紧地抱住Bucky的脖子，甚至在Bucky收紧了环在他腰上的双臂，把他抱起来的时候都没有抱怨什么，Bucky一只手环着他的背，一只手抓着他的后脑勺，Steve踮起了脚尖，“我真想你。”

“我太想你了，Steve，”Bucky哽咽着把脸埋在Steve的颈窝里，“我真高兴你的身体足够好到可以来接我，宝贝。”

Steve发出一声响亮的笑声，在他臂弯里的小小身体因为激动颤抖了起来。“就算挂着吊瓶坐着轮椅我也会来的，混球，”他往后退了一点儿，Bucky让他在地上站稳了。Steve冲着Bucky微笑，仔细地端详着他的脸，整个人都像是在发光，“上帝啊，我真想你。”

Bucky点了点头，用力地吞咽了一下。“我想死你了，”他双手捧住Steve的脸，叹了口气，靠得更近了，“我爱你，混蛋。”他吸了一口气，把自己的嘴唇印在了Steve的嘴唇上。他不在乎其他人会怎么想。Steve很显然也不怎么在乎，他回吻着他，开心地叹了一口气。Bucky只能尽量在Steve在他想结束这个吻时用牙齿咬上他嘴唇的时候控制住自己不要发出少儿不宜的声音，任他继续吻着。

“呃，等等，”Bucky打断了这个吻，他听到Barton站在了他们身后。他回头看了过去，挑了挑眉毛，忽略了脸颊上的热烫。Barton正一脸困惑地在他和Steve之间打量着。“呃，这是个男人。”他说，Bucky看向Steve，后者正挑衅地挑着眉毛。

“没错，你对此有什么意见吗？”他气势汹汹地问，Bucky觉得自己有些犯傻，因为他现在内心很纠结，他竟然会因为再次看到Steve这幅自作聪明的样子而感到开心。

Barton举起双手。“哇哦，不，我不是这个意思，”他看向其他人，他们正朝这边走过来，“难道我是唯一一个不知道Stevie是个‘他’的人吗？”他皱着眉头问他们。

Wilson摇了摇头，挑起了眉毛：“当然不是，搞什么，Barnes？我以为你有个女朋友。这是谁？”

Bucky皱起了眉头：“呃，Stevie，我一直在说的那个？”

Bishop眯起了眼睛：“那个有着细腰翘臀和世界上最精致的嘴唇的Stevie是个男人？”

Steve红了脸，瞪了Bucky一眼。“Buck！”他压低声音冲他吼道，Bucky只回给他一个坏坏的笑容。

“你确实有一个很棒的屁股和最漂亮的嘴唇啊，宝贝，”他嘟囔道，坏笑着啄了一下Steve的嘴唇，“他的名字是Steve，难道这没有暗示你们些什么吗？”他简直不敢相信。

“才没有，你总是叫他‘Stevie’，”Bishop说，“我们都以为那是Stephanie还是什么的昵称！”

“并不是，Steven Grant Rogers，”Steve说着伸出一只手和她握了握，“不是女孩子。”

Bucky笑了起来。“哇哦，我真的从来没说过‘Steve’或是‘他’吗？”他问，Barton瞪大眼睛看着他。

“兄弟，你都管他叫‘那家伙’、‘那个混蛋’、‘那个笨蛋’或是‘那个小东西’。”他说，这才慢慢地意识过来，“哇哦，我和你一起住了整整一年，却一直不知道你也是同性恋，搞什么鬼？”Wilson笑了起来。

“等等，你说‘也’是什么意思？”他看着他问道，“你在告诉我，我是我们房间里唯一的直男吗？”

Barton耸了耸肩：“是的，这个嘛，我的丈夫事关机密。我不能谈论我在跟人约会或是我跟人结了婚，除非我胡编乱造点什么出来。你们甚至都不应该知道我有个丈夫，但是我觉得现在你们应该知道一下。”

“不是吧？！”Bishop吃惊地问，“你已经结婚了？”

Bucky瞪着他：“喂！你说谎了，你说你没有结过婚！”

“我说过很多跟他有关的谎，”Barton咧开嘴笑了，“很抱歉我帮不了你，兄弟。我不能告诉你任何关于我是怎么订婚的细节，甚至连是不是我求的婚都不能说。我给你建议就相当于违反了什么狗屁保密协议。”

Steve僵住了，他瞪大眼睛看向Bucky。“他说的‘建议’是什么意思？”他问，Bucky也僵在了原地，Steve眯起了眼睛，“Barnes，你打算向我求婚吗？”Bucky不好意思地笑了。

“呃，那么，Stevie，有一件事情我想问你一下——”

“如果你敢花钱买戒指的话，我就让你从这里走到火车站去！”Steve干巴巴地说，Bucky翻了个白眼。

“没有，我还没来得及去买，但是谢谢你因为我的罗曼蒂克发了火。”

“你最好别敢在那该死的戒指上浪费钱，只为了让我答应一件我本来就会答应的事，混球，”Steve辩解道，“如果你想结婚的话，说出来就好了。我们去签几份该死的证书，就完了——”

“是的，Steve，是的，我想结婚，这足够好了吗？”Bucky问道，Steve绽出一抹笑容。

“是的，听起来不错，你去告诉你妈妈，”他踮起脚尖在他的唇上吻了一下，“但是我不要改姓。”他警告Bucky道，Bucky咧开嘴笑了。

“好的，这个嘛，我也不要改。我们可以赶一回潮流，‘Bucky Rogers’听上去傻得要死。我是爱你，但还没有那么爱你。”Steve会意地看了他一眼。

“你就是有那么爱我，如果我想让你跟我姓的话，你一秒钟都不用犹豫就会同意的。”他说着收紧了圈在Bucky肩膀上的手臂。

Bucky低下头，羞涩地点了点头。“是的，我会这么做的，”他把他们两个的额头抵在了一起，“我想你了，混蛋。”他低声说，Steve也咧开嘴笑了，来回盯着他的两只眼睛。

“我也是，Buck，我也是。”

 

END


End file.
